This application requests support for 2 physician training positions for 2nd and 3rd year neonatology fellows, which will allow them to develop the knowledge, understanding and skills needed to pursue independent research careers in academic neonatology. Two academic research paths will be available to trainees, and each track will be associated with a specific curriculum containing required course work: Track I: Basic Research, Physician-Scientist - (laboratory research mentorship and graduate basic science studies);and Track II: Clinical Research, Physician-Scientist (patient-oriented translational research) including Masters programs. This program with its two research tracks resides within the Division of Neonatology and the Jean &George Brumley, Jr. Neonatal-Research Institute. The Division faculty includes 6 clinical research physician-scientists (3 are Masters trained);2 basic research physician-scientists;and 7 PhD focused on basic science research. The NPRI includes 128 investigators, 75% of whom are NIH funded, and draws upon the academic strength and depth found across Duke University needed to support formal training in developmental biology, clinical sciences and health care research. Extramurally funded research within the NPRI currently supports 4 broad areas of investigation: 1) early cardiocraniofacial development;2) neonatal lung development/repair;3) developmental neural and stem cell biology;and neural injury and repair in the fetus and neonate;and 4) translational clinical neonatal research in conjunction with the NICHD Neonatal Research Network, the Duke Clinical Research Institute, the Pratt School of Engineering, and Institute for Genome Science and Policy. The requested funds will provide critical support for the research years of the neonatology fellowship, which currently trains 8 fellows at Duke University Medical Center. The unique research training program with its separate Tracks will provide a rigorous structured learning experience tailored to the needs and interests of the individual fellow, each fellow working with a senior scientist serving as mentor. Of the 5 T-32 trainee graduates of this program, all are faculty at academic institutions (3 at Duke, 1 at UT-Houston, and 1 at UC-Irvine). Three have completed a Masters program and two have received federal funding (K23 and AHRQ). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application will support 2 training positions for neonatology fellows, allowing them time to develop the knowledge, understanding and skills to pursue independent research careers in academic neonatology.